Everything Eventually Dies
by ffdrake
Summary: With Lagoon and Hotel Moscow tearing up all the Syndicates in the US, what happens when Revy's past comes back to haunt her in the form of an FBI agent. Rock/Revy. Rated M for, Violence/Sex/Drugs/Language/Blood an Gore.
1. Waiting for Orders

**Alright everyone, here we go with my second story for Black Lagoon. This is a direct sequel to my story, Everything in its Place. Once again it does kinda start out slow, but it will pick up. I am going to try and add some more action to this story than I had in my last one.**

** I am only going to say this once: Black Lagoon does not belong to me, such a shame.**

** Your reviews are more than welcome, but keep it clean. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames. So here we go with the first chapter in my new story:**

** Everything Eventually Dies**

** Chapter 1:**

For nearly two weeks after Rock was released from the hospital the Lagoon company had very little work too actually due. Sure they still had the odd run every now and then, but nothing that was paying a substantial amount of money. They were trying to keep their schedules clean, waiting for the call from Balalaika that would say they were heading out.

A few changes had occurred at the apartment since Rock was cleared to leave the hospital. For one, Rock's room was cleaned out, and turned into an office of sorts. The office was Rocks idea, and it gave him a place to work while they were not on the boat. All of Rocks stuff, the small amount that there was, was then moved into Revy's room.

Next the new pair quickly discovered how hard it is for two people to sleep on a twin size mattress. After the second time Revy threatened to kill him if he did not move over, Rock went out the next day and found a larger mattress of the two. Of course, then they had to break in the mattress for the next day in a half.

For the most part, the Lagoon Company was enjoying the time that they had off. Benny was currently upgrading his computer, Dutch spent most of the time repairing the boat, and Rock was trying to get some new customers and working on relationships with the old customers. Revy was the only one not enjoying the peace.

"Ah son of a fuckin bitch. When the fuck is fry-face going to fucking call us so we can go and fucking kill someone!"

Rock ducked his head down as the plate that Revy was using flew over his head and crashed into the wall behind him. Over time he had learned to predict Revy's mood and actions. He had also learned how to get through these situations alive.

"I am almost done with what I have to do here. How about we hit the Yellow Flag after this."

Revy, who was currently sitting on the couch, got up and walked over to him. "Ah fuck Rock, if I did not know better I would say that you just wanted to get me drunk. Fuck man, if you really want me that bad all yeah had to do is ask. If I can't kill someone, then I suppose that a good fuck will be just as good."

Hey, Rock was a guy after all. He immediately changed the plans. "On that note then, the Flag can wait awhile."

Revy gave him a grin. "Damn straight Rocky-boy."

* * *

Balalaika sat behind her desk listening to her Sergeant give off a report that he had just received.

"-and that is all Kapitan. We have their location and we can begin to move out as soon as you are ready."

"What sort of man do we have there Sergeant?"

"Moscow has given the city to desk jockey that worked his way up. He doesn't keep a tight hold on dealings going on in his area, and Moscow is starting to grow tired of him."

She clipped the end off of her cigar and leaned back in her chair. "So I take it that Moscow wants us to shake it up, just like in Tokyo?"

Boris flipped through the folder and pulled out another sheet. "They say that they want us to shake things up. But not as bad as we did in Tokyo. They actually want some their officers to be alive after we leave."

"There 'officers'," she said lighting her cigar, "are nothing more than a bunch of pussies that do not know shit. We will do what we want and if anyone gets in our way, I want them to be run down."

"Is there anything you need Kapitan?"

"Yes Sergeant," she said looking out the window, "I want you to call the Lagoon Company and let them know of our travel situation. I want them ready to leave in two days."

"Yes Kapitan, but with all due respect. Why do we need them on this trip? We are more than capable in handling this on our own."

"Yes we can Sergeant. But none of our men have ever been in the US. Dutch, Rebecca, and Benny were all born in America. They know how things work there. Plus, they deserve a little vengeance in this whole affair, don't you Sergeant."

"Yes Kapitan. I will make the arrangements now by your leave."

She gave him a nod and watched him leave the room. Staring out into the city of Roanapur she took a deep drag on her cigar. If all of this worked out well, they would gain more power in the US, not to mention make their name well known. She had never got nervous before, but for some reason, she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

* * *

Rock took a deep drink from his beer finishing it off. Once it was empty, he set it down on the table in front of him, and straightened himself on the couch. Revy was next to him with her mouth slightly open. She had passed out about thirty minutes ago.

Dutch was still down working on the boat, and Benny was in his room working on whatever it was that he did in his free time. More than likely he was talking with Jane.

Picking up the remote, he started to scroll through the channels. There was nothing on the damn TV, like always. The news was reporting on a body that was found floating in the river nearby. But in this city, that was nothing new or exciting. After surfing for a few minutes, he finally stumbled upon an action movie that at least looked semi-interesting.

Setting the remote back down he settled in to watch. For past couple of days now, all the members of Lagoon had been on edge. There wasn't really any tension between the members, but they were all bored out of their minds with nothing to do.

The phone suddenly rang, startling Rock and forcing Revy awake.

"Who the fuck is that ass hole!" She yelled.

If there was one thing Revy was not, it was a nice person when she was suddenly woken up. Rock recalled one of the first times he had to wake her up. She had given him a black eye that lasted for a month. After that he stood at arm's length from her whenever he had to wake her up.

Getting up quickly, Rock raced over to the phone. "Lagoon Company," he said in his best business like voice.

"_Mr. Okajima, this is Boris from Hotel Moscow."_

Thank god, he just about shouted. "Yes Mr. Boris, what can we do for you today?"

_"The Kapitan has decided that it is time for us to make our move. The Lagoon Company will have tickets waiting for them at the airport by tomorrow morning. Please be ready to leave immediately."_

"Thank you very much Mr. Boris. If I may know, where are we heading?"

After listing to the last of the Sergeants instructions for the group, Rock said his good-byes and returned the phone to the receiver. Turning back, Revy was now off the couch, and taking a hit from a bottle of Bacardi.

"So," she said taking a breather, "where is the sis sending us this time Rocky-boy?"

"Well, you might enjoy it this time. I know that you said while we were in Tokyo that you hated the cold."

"Well no shit. You in their right fuckin minds would live in the fucking cold all year?"

"Well you do not have to worry about getting cold this time."

"Rock," she said leaning close to him, "if you do not tell me where the fuck we are headin, I might just go frigid on your ass."

That was one threat that he would never want to test. Although he highly doubted that she could hold out for a prolonged period of time either.

"Well Revy, this time you, I, Dutch, and Benny are all heading to Miami."

* * *

In Washington D.C., a young FBI agent by the name of Robert Juvall was heading towards the department heads office.

Robert, or Rob as he liked to be called by his friends, was a very skilled agent, and he had no problem flaunting that fact. His only problem, according to his records, was that he was too sure of himself. But then again, he had never failed to solve a case and had more arrest under his belt than any other agent in the department.

He also knew that he looked good, and had most of the office women swooning to in their attempts to see him. His long black hair often got in front of his face, but he did not mind that. It scared the shit out of the people he was interrogating when his hair was covering his eyes.

Arriving at the office door of Detective Goodwill, he knocked and waited to be invited in. The senior agent's secretary came out first. "Agent Juvall, Mr. Goodwill has been waiting for you, please come in."

Walking in, he gave a quick wink to the secretary, causing her to blush before she shut the door on him. Turning back to the department head, he sat down across from the aging director. The old man closed the file that he was reading and looked him in the eye. Juvall had never liked the department head, thought he was too old to do his job, but he was not dumb enough to know that without this idiots help, he would never get a directors job.

"Agent Juvall, according to your file, you are an outstanding agent, with a 95% arrest rate. You have also worked on several cold cases and help to solve them."

"Well thank you director, I have been doing my best." He kept calm on the outside, but on the inside he knew that the new director job that just opened was his.

"Yes, but even with this impressive file, you are not being given the new director position."

His heart just about stopped. Rising to his feet he slammed his fist down onto the agent's desk. "Well why the hell not? I am the best fucking agent here so why shouldn't I get the position."

"Agent Juvall, sit your ass down now." Even though the agent was old, he could still scare the shit out of his employee's when he wanted too.

Once he was seated the department head picked up where he left off. "Now as I was saying. You will not be given the job as the new director. It says in your file that you do not work well in a team, and that you lack the proper skills to be a director. So, instead I am assigning you the Organized Crime Unit, you will be heading out to your new home after you leave this office."

Rob was trying very hard to control his anger at this point. He had always had a short temper, got it from his dad. Standing, he quickly headed towards the exit. Holding onto the door knob, he looked back at the agent. "Do I at least get to know where I am being sent too?"

"Of course Agent Juvall, you are being sent to Miami; now get the hell out of my office."

** Well there we are my first chapter in this story. I know it was a little short and boring, but it will speed up. Once again your reviews are more than welcome, although I would like to ask a question to y'all. **

**Do you y'all like shorter chapters more often or longer chapters less frequently? Let me know. Well, I'll see y'all in the next chapter. See ya.**


	2. Setting the Stage

**Chapter 2**

The sudden jolt of the airport touching down in Miami awoke Rock from his rest. The flight had been one hell of a long ass affair. They left Roanapur very early in the morning, and touched down in San Francisco, then got onto a connecting flight that took them here to Miami.

"God fucking damn, it is about time. What they hell was that pilot doing, fucking flying in reverse or some shit like that? If it wasn't for the sis givin us first class, I would have shot the fucking pilot long ago."

Revy certainly had a way with words. "It wouldn't have taken us so long to get through San Fran if you did not threaten to cut off the custom agents balls Revy," Benny mumbled in.

"Don't even get me started. That fucker deserved to have his balls cut off and fucking fed to him."

Reaching up into the overhead compartment, Rock grabbed the few carry-ons that they had. "If I had my boys with me, that fuckin officer would have been shittin bricks."

Another reason Rock was glad that Balalaika had a way to get their guns in past the customs office. Dutch had said he would just buy another one here in the states, but Revy was adamant that she had her two 'boys' with her, and that nothing else would even come close.

"Come Revy," Dutch tried to reason, "let it go will ya? No sense in going all the way back there just to kill one horny dick head, is there?"

Rock had to admit that even he was tempted to head back to San Fran, if for no other reason than to just seriously harm the customs agent. He hadn't done anything, but said more than enough.

"Come on," Rock said heading off the plane, "Ms. Balalaika wants to meet us all at the hotel, and then she will go over everything with us."

Getting off the plane, the group headed over to the luggage carousal and picked up their few belongings. None of them had really brought much with them, just a few clothing items and Rock brought a full suit with him, just in case.

Walking out of the airport, Revy lifted her hands over her head and stretched. "I sure hope that sis does not need us for long on this one. I am dying to get to the fuckin beach."

Rock damn near fell over at that point. Just the thought of seeing Revy in a bikini was enough to put him in an awaked situation in public. And unfortunately, Revy seemed to pick up on his discomfort and couldn't resist teasing him.

"What's the matter Rocky-boy," she said wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "the idea of me in a bikini sound good to ya?"

"Enough of that you two, can't you hold it in your paints until Benny and I are out of sight?"

Rock turned red at Dutch's comment. Luckily for him, limo pulled up before Revy could point out his redden face. The driver got out and walked up to the group.

"Ms. Balalaika has order this limo for you. Please get in and I will take you to your location." The man had a really thick Russian accent.

Loading all their bags into the trunk, the foursome got into the back and sprawled out on the seats. Revy, of course, discovered the liquor stash first. Raising a bottle of whiskey, she called out to the driver. "Yo, driver, this shit free or what?"

"All is taken care of, please enjoy your ride." The man replied without turning around.

"Free booze eh. I think I might be in heaven, amen, hallelujah, and peanut butter."

"God damn right on that one Dutch." Revy replied before she tore off the cap and started to down the drink.

"Damn Revy," Benny said watching her, "don't you think you should slow down a bit. Don't want you too shit faced before we meet up with Ms. Balalaika. Do you?"

The gunner lowered the bottle after draining about a fifth of the liquor. "Oh to hell with that. We just got off a long ass plane ride, and I ain't had a fuckin buzz for two days. So shut the fuck up Benny and let me enjoy myself for the moment."

Rock just shook his head. If there was one thing certain in this world, it was that Revy would never change. And that he would never want her too.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, the group got up and looked up the impressively tall building. "Damn," Rock whispered, "Balalaika surely knows how to treat us. This has to be one of the top hotels in Miami."

Dutch bulled in, past the doorman and up to the front desk. The receptionist was a tad taken back by the bulk of a man who stood in front of her, but she recovered fast enough.

"Welcome sir, do you have a reservation because I am afraid we are all booked up otherwise."

Dutch nodded to her and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "We are associates of Ms. Vladilena. We were told that you would have rooms set aside for us."

The girl behind the counter started to type away on her computer. After a moment she looked up at the group. "Yes sir you are correct. You are booked for a three room suite. Your room number is 2106. Please take the elevator up to the 21st floor and go to your right. Also, Ms. Vladilena left you a message for when you arrived."

The girl handed Dutch four key cards and a large manila envelope. "Thank you very much," Dutch said before they headed off towards the elevators.

Arriving on the 21st floor, they turned right and quickly found their room. "Well come on Dutch," Revy said, "I wanna see what type of room she set us up with this time. I just hope it is better than that small piece of shit room she gave us back in Tokyo."

Revy's smart comments stoppd as soon as they door opened. "Holy shit," Benny explained running and jumping onto one of the couches in the room, "she definitely knows how to treat, doesn't she?"

Dutch and Rock dropped the bags off into the individual rooms, Rock and Revy's bag went into the same room, while Dutch unloaded his and Benny's things into two separate rooms. Once that was taken care of, the two came back into the main room to find Benny on his computer working on something, and Revy behind the bar digging through the fridge.

"Holy shit, the fucking fridge is stocked. Not with piss water shit either."

Just as she was about to take a drink, Dutch caught her hand. "Not now Revy. Balalaika wanted to talk to us once we got in. We have to head over to the Penthouse suite before we all get shit faced here."

Revy put the bottle down. "Fine, whatever you say boss man. Let's get this fuckin get to together over with. Rock and I got some bars to hit."

Walking over the suite where Balalaika was staying they were met by two of her soldiers. "The Kapitan has been waiting for you. Please enter."

Walking into the suite, they saw Balalaika sitting on the couch, cigar in hand. Her right hand, Boris, was standing behind her. "Dutchy, Rock, Benny, and Revy. I trust that you find your accommodations acceptable."

"Very much so," Rock said immediately taking on the roll as diplomat as he sat down across from Balalaika.

"Very good. Also Revy, I assume that you will want these."

One of her soldiers came forward and gave Revy a box. She opened it, and pulled out her cutlasses, Dutch's Remington 870, and Rock's custom 9mm. "Thank's sis. I missed these boys."

"Now we go to business. Our goal here is to hit and take out the Italians and Columbians in this city. Benny, this is why I asked you to come. I need you to find out whatever information you can on the computer. Also I am going to need your skills to remove some pesky cameras whenever we make our hits."

Benny just shrugged his shoulders. "No problem, Ms Balalaika. Just hope you're going to give me a challenge at some point. Haven't had a good challenge since Jane was in Roanapur."

"Rock, seeing as how you're the most experienced person I know I dealing negotiations, I will have a use for you during parts of our stay here. We plan on passing you off as a new comer into Miami who is looking to set up operations here.

"Revy, Dutch. You two I have need of your skills. You will act mostly as Rock's bodyguards during some meetings with the Italians and Colombians."

"So when do we make our first move sis?" Revy asked checking over her guns.

"We have been able to learn some things about the organization here. They are not run very well or tightly, but they do have a sense or order. Our first hit will be against the Colombians and their life line. We have found out where they have a major drug distribution in a night club here. What I want is for Rock and Revy to enter the club and confirm the intel that we have gathered so far. Once that is done we will move on it the next night.

"Once we have crippled their money supply, we will introduce ourselves through Rock as a new business associate. They don't have any information regarding the Lagoon Company, so they will not know what you look like. Once we have found their main bass of operation, we will start on the Italians with the same process. Also there is one other thing. Sergeant if you would."

Her second in command came forward and handed each of them a cell phone. Before anyone could ask, she explained. "Those phones are all pre-paid and cleaned. No one can trace any calls going to or from them. Also the numbers that you will all need are stored in the memory. Keep these on you at all times. Now, do any of you have questions?"

The members of the Lagoon shook their heads. Balalaika nodded at their agreement. "Well then; Rock, Revy. You two have a club to get too. I would suggest that you both wear something different. There will be a car waiting for both of you in an hour down in the lobby. They will now where to take you."

Revy sat down on the couch next to Rock and looped her arm around him. "Well, Rocky baby. Sounds like we get to hit a night on the town. You ready for this?"

* * *

Agent Juvall woke up as the sun hit his face. Sitting up he once again cursed the fact that he was here in Miami. The city was beautiful; he just couldn't stand the heat. Feeling presence next to him, he saw the girl that he had picked up the night before at the club.

Getting dressed for the day, he left the motel room without waking her up. At least this way she wouldn't be able to call him. He had given her a false name last night anyway.

Arriving at the FBI station in Miami, he walked into his office, ignoring all the looks and questions that he got on his way in.

Sitting down at his desk, he pulled over one of the many files on his desk. Looking through the report briefly, he quickly threw it away. There was nothing here that he wanted. He deserved better than this little piece of shit office he had. He swore to god, once he was done here, he was going to make every bastard who put him here pay big time.

* * *

Shifting his feet nervously, Rock waited for Revy to finally come out of the bathroom so they could get this job over with. They were supposed to go to a club and find out if there are any drugs there. The only problem is that, Rock had never been to a night club before, outside of the time he went with Revy to Japan. But even then it was all business.

Revy, for her part, seemed almost excited to go. Once they were back into their room, she immediately started to rifle through his and her cloths that they brought. After she found what she was looking for, she turned around and gave him the Hawaiian shirt she bought him. At first he refused to wear the thing, but everyone knew that there was no denying Revy when she wanted you to do something.

So here he was, wearing the Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, waiting for Revy to finish changing. "Hey Revy, you almost finished in there or what?" He called out.

"Hold your fuckin horses Rock. This is the first night I've had out in a long fucking time, and I tend to enjoy it." Came her reply from behind the door.

While he waited, he shifter the gun that was secured to the holster on his waist. If it was up to him, he wouldn't be bringing it, but Revy insisted that at least one of them bring a gun. And she was more likely to shot someone than he was.

Hearing the door open he turned to her. "Well it is about damn time Re-"

If there was one sight that could die looking at, it would be the one in front of him. Revy had on black leather skirt with a slit up the middle, and a nice black tank-top on. Her hair was pulled up in her customary pony tail. She was absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

He just sat there like a fish out of water as she walked up to him. Grabbing his head she pulled him in for a rough kiss. "Now that was the reaction that I was hoping for Rock –baby."

Walking towards the door she looked back over her shoulder at the still unmoving Rock. "Well come on Rock. If you want a piece of this ass, you gotta take me out first." She emphasized her point by slapping her backside.

Arriving at the club Rock looked up at the club. The neon lights spelled out the words 'The Playhouse'. Rock got out of the back of the car first and then held the door open so Revy could step out. The car was a nice Bentley that they were allowed to use with permission from Balalaika. Walking up to the front, passenger door, he looked into the open window at the driver.

"We'll give ya call once we get the info that we need Benny."

Benny leaned back in the driver seat. "Yeah, take your time. Jane is in town and we are meeting up tonight."

"Perhaps it would be better if we took a cab back to the hotel then. Have fun Benny." Rock said standing up.

"Yeah you too Rock. See ya later." And with that the computer whiz drove off.

Revy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So, is Benny heading over to his fuck-buddy?"

Rock nodded. "Well I don't know if I would call her that, but yes he is off to see Jane."

Revy chuckled. "Well it's about time that he got laid. I swear those two are worse than us when they are together."

"Dutch seems to think so too."

Revy sighed. "Damn, that bitch can't out do me. That's it. Rock from now on we gotta beat them."

Looking at the line, Rock let out a soft curse. "Fuck, look at the size of the line of people. We will never be able to get in tonight."

Revy followed his line of sight a looked at the long line. "Oh, fuck this shit."

Grabbing his hand she marched towards the entrance. "Come on, I know how to get into places like this."

Walking up to the front door, they were stopped by two of the largest men he had ever seen. They were both wearing black and white suits, and despite the night time, they both wore sunglasses. One of the two was holding a clipboard in his hand. "Are you on the list?"

She walked up to the bouncer and leaned close to him. Even though she was whispering he could hear her quiet clearly. "Listen you little piece of fuck shit. I do not care how big you are, I have killed bigger guys than you. We have an offer for your boss, which he might want to hear. That is of course, if he doesn't want the PD crawling down his ass in the next few minutes.

As she leaned back, the big guy with the board looked over at his partner. After getting a nod from both of them, the rope was moved and they were allowed to enter the club.

Loud rap music was the first thing that hit Rock's sense's as they walked in. The lights were all out, except for the neon lights that were strung all around the club. The floor that they were on right now was elevated above the dance floor. At the opposite end of the room there was a DJ constantly moving to keep the music going.

On either side of the DJ were two scantily clad women dancing on poles. All in all, it reminded him very much of the club that they visited back in Tokyo.

After walking around for a minute or so, they both spotted a bar against the wall. Leaving Revy were she was, Rock went up to the bar and got them two glasses or straight rum.

On his way back, he saw that a blond hair guy had started talking to Revy. Getting close enough he could finally hear them over the loud music. "-come on babe," the man was saying, "ain't you hear lookin for a good time. I can show you things you can only dream of."

Completely ignoring the man, Rock passed Revy her drink, which she took without even giving an answer. The man didn't like that. Stepping between him and Revy, the man roughly grabbed Rocks arm and twisted it so his drink splashed up into his face.

"Get the hell out of here you little chicken shit. What the fuck makes you think she would want anything to do with your pathetic little ass?"

The man yelled out in pain, as his arm was roughly twisted behind him. Revy then kicked the back of his knees forcing him down. As a last measure she pressed his throat hard against the railing.

"Listen well you pathetic fuck." She whispered into his ear. "You have made two very big mistakes here. First you thought that you could pick me up like some common street whore. Second was that you insulted the man I am here with. If you make a third, I will see to it that your reason for being a man is removed as painfully as possible."

"Is there a problem here Miss?"

Rock and Revy turned to see that one of the bouncers from outside was next to them. Behind him were two other men they had not seen before, both equally as big.

Revy shrugged. "Not really, this little fucker here," she emphasized her point by twisting on his arm harder, "thought that he could go around and do whatever he wanted. I am just teaching him a lesson."

The bouncer nodded. "The boss will see you two. He is only giving you ten minutes to make your case."

With one last shove, Revy let the man go and they followed the bouncer towards the back area of the club that was covered in thick black glass. Coming up to a door, they saw two other large men, who opened the door for them, leading them inside.

The inside of the room was dark, the only light source were several lamps in the corners of the room. There was a large oval couch in the middle that was open on either end. Girls in extremely short dresses were walking around talking to the men in the room. On the table in the center there were drugs, money, and guns.

The bouncer, who led them in, walked over to a man who was sitting on the couch, with a young girl on either side of him. The bouncer leaned down and whispered something in the man's ear. The man looked up at them, and mentioned for them to sit down.

Once they were seated across from him, resumed his place in between the two girls. "So, my associate here says that you wanted to see me." The man had an extremely thick Columbian accent.

Rock nodded and leaned forward. "Yes. You see, we act as a middle party. Right now we are representing a certain group who is wishing to expand their business. They have their eyes set here in Miami. They have everything that they need, but what they lack is a way to distribute what they have. They are looking to acquire the services of the local clubs in order to start distributing. They are willing to offer a very generous percentage to the club owners."

For a moment, the man was silent. Then he threw his head back and laughed. "You two have got to be fucking kidding me. What the fuck you think this is, huh? Some fuckin child's game you can just enter at any point."

"Not at all," Rock said, "the people we represent know the value of allies. They are willing to work together with those who offer them support. But I must warn you. The people we represent are very powerful, and any who get in their way will be crushed."

The club owner leaned forward. "You listen good, you little fuck, and tell your employers this. The Colombians own this fucking city and this club. You go up against us, and we will see that your employer is fucking begging for death before it ends."

He had what he wanted. The Colombians owned this club. Rock bowed his head to the man and stood up and walked to the door. At the door, the club owner called out to them. "Hey, amigo's. You tell your boss. That if they want any part of this city, they are going to start a war to get it."

Rock turned and looked back at the club owner. "I'll pass the message on. I am sure that our employer will take your comment to heart."

* * *

In a motel room on the other side of the city, the computer genus of the Lagoon Company was sitting on the edge of a bed with a cigarette in one hand, and an empty beer in the other. Jane was lying on her side, facing away from him. He had found her waiting for him at a beach front bar. The two had been apart for so long, that the two wasted no time in getting to the motel room.

But now, that everything was slowing down, he was scared. He knew what this city was going to be like in a couple of days. It was going to be just like the streets of Roanapur, and those had nearly killed her. As much as he loved Jane, she was no fighter, and he did not want her within miles of this city when the shit started to hit the fan.

"What are you still doing up sweet heart?"

He turned around, and saw that she was now sitting up, the sheet that had been covering her was now around her waist, and her bare chest was out in full view. If there was one thing that Jane might have lacked, it was a sense of some decency. Hell, he remembered the time when the two of them were sitting in the Yellow Flag with Rock, and she just about stripped him and fucked him on the bar floor.

Reaching over, he ran his hand lightly across her shoulder. "I am just thinking Jane."

She tilted her head to the side. "About what?"

Sighing, he looked out over the city again. "Soon, this city is going to be a war zone. Balalaika is going to tear this place apart looking for the Italians and Columbians that tried to enter Roanapur. You heard about what she did in Tokyo, right? And back then she wasn't trying to expand anything. Now she is trying to give the Russians a firm hold in Miami."

"So, Miami is going to be going to hell soon then. Right?"

Benny nodded. "Yeah."

She came over to him and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. "Then what are you so apprehensive about. You're on the side that is going to win."

"I'm worried Jane. Is there any way that you can get out of the city soon?"

Jane laughed a little. "Oh, so you're just worried about me being in this city when the time comes eh? Well not to worry sweetie. I need to leave here soon anyway."

He twisted his head to get a better look at her. "What for?"

"Oh, nothing really big. We've been having some problems in other countries, and I need to go around and make sure that everything is going alright. It shouldn't take me too long."

"When do are you leaving?"

She just shrugged. "Not really sure on that one. But definitely within the week or so. So no more acting depressed. I may not be able to see you again for awhile, so we have to make up for it while we're together."

He started to ask her what she meant, but she tackled him right off the bed and onto the floor. Smashing her lips to his. They might not be able to see each other very often, but by god, he loved it when they did meet up.

* * *

Rock and Revy's night, had not been necessarily as pleasant as Benny's was. After their meeting with the club owner, they were forced to leave the club. Which in turned caused Revy to almost draw Rock's gun at the bouncer who was showing them the door.

Then Rock had tried to call Benny on the phone provided by Balalaika, but that proved to be a failure as he had the phone off. Next, they tried to find a cab, but there wasn't one around. Seeing no other option, the duo had no choice but to walk the two miles back to the hotel.

After about five minutes, Revy stepped off the curve slightly, causing the heel on her show to break, and causing her to fall into Rocks arms. "Fucking heels, I swear Rock. If I ever think of fucking wearing these awful fucking things again you have permission to bitch slap me senseless."

Bending over, she tore off the heels and threw them down the street, not caring where they were landing.

After another fifteen minutes of walking, they two gunners finally found themselves in front of the Hotel. "God damn it Rock. I swear, once Benny gets back here me and the boys will be giving him a new ass hole."

Rock shook his head as they entered the elevator. "Weren't you the one who said that it was about time that he got laid?"

Revy huffed. "Yeah well, he could've chosen a better time. As long as he does not bring that whiny little bitch around me, it's all good."

Walking off the elevator, they walked right into two of Balalaika's soldiers. "The Kapitan wanted to see both of you once you came back. Please follow us."

Without turning back the two men started off down the hall. "Aw, damn it all to hell. Sis can't let us rest for one fucking minute, can she?"

"It is best not to piss her off too bad Revy. She is still paying us for this job."

Revy laughed. "You tellin me not to piss her off. This coming from the guy who she pulled a gun on and threatened to shoot. Yeah right Rock. I'll get right on taking lessons from you."

Entering Balalaika's room, they saw that she was sitting down on the couch facing the large TV that was in the room. Dutch was also in the room, sitting on the couch with her with a beer in hand. "I am surprised you both are returning so soon." She said without looking at them.

"We confirmed your info sis," Revy said helping herself to the liquor that was available in the room.

Rock sat down on one of the many couches in the room. "We saw the drugs and money in the club. After talking to the club owner, he told us that the Columbians own the club. They are also well armed, but not well organized."

"There are two backdoors into the club," Revy added sitting down, "both of which lead to an alley that is not well lit."

"He also told us to give you a message," Rock said pulling out two cigarettes from the pack in his pocket and lighting them, "if you want to take this city, or leave your mark on it. You'd better be prepared to go to war with the Columbians."

Balalaika leaned back, a slight smile appearing on her face. "Good."

Dutch took a long pull from his beer. Setting it down on the table he too, leaned back into the couch. "So, what is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Yeah sis," Revy piped up, "when are we going to go fuck those guys up."

"Tomorrow, when Benny gets back, I want him to hack into that buildings security system. Once he has blinded the camera's we take out everyone."

"When do I come into play then Miss Balalaika?" Rock asked.

"After they have lost most of their drug supply, you will introduce yourself to know members of the Cartel as a new supplier to this city. Seeing as how they will be low on supply, they will take you up on your offer."

"How about tomorrow night sis," Revy asked downing her drink, "you sure as hell ain't gonna leave me behind and let your boys have all the fun, are ya?"

Balalaika fixed Revy with an icy glare. "Very well. If that is your wish Two-Hands, than you will be allowed to accompany my men on this assault. Know however, that if you fuck anything up for us, I will personally end your life."

"Whatever you say sis. As long as me and the boys get to have some fun."

Rock knew that she was just itchin for a fight. It had been a long time since she has had to go all out, and he could tell she was getting more than a little antsy. Perhaps Balalaika could tell this also, and perhaps that was why she was allowing Revy to go with the

"Alright then," Revy said standing up and grabbing Rock by the hand, "come on Rock, let's go, just the thought of fighting is making me so- we'll you get the idea so let's not waste time."

* * *

As the door shut behind Rock and Revy, Dutch turned to his long time employer and on some accounts one of his few friends, Balalaika. "Are you sure that it is a good idea to send her with your men? She is one hell of a gunner, but she could cause some problems for you and your men."

Balalaika chuckled as she lit her cigar. "No need to mask your concerns Dutch. You are worried about Revy doing something stupid and getting hurt, aren't you?"

Running his hand over his bald head, he rested it on the back of his neck. "Hit it right on the money."

The Russian took a long drag before she answered. "She maybe a handful at times, but I trust her enough to not fuck this up, or I wouldn't have brought you all here with me. Now let me ask you something Dutchy. Do you think Rock will be able to hold it together when it is his turn?"

He took his time thinking before he answered. "The kid sure has changed since we first brought him on board. Ever since the island where Revy got injured, I can tell that he has changed. Roanapur has made him into a hard man. Hell, one time he watch Sawyer cleave a man in half behind his window and he didn't even flinch. I'm sure that he will be able to handle this.

"So let me ask you something Balalaika. Why did you want to bring him along with you?"

This time it was Balalaika who took her time in answering. "While we were in Tokyo, I saw something change in that boy. He started to lose his fear. He is only one of two people who have survived after I pointed my gun at them. Soon that boy will be able to take over the better part of Roanapur if he wanted too."

"So you just want to show him that his place is under you then? That way you won't have to kill him in the future."

Balalaika chuckled. "One of the things I like about you Dutch, not very many things get past you."

* * *

The next day proved to be very uneventful for the members of the Black Lagoon. Benny had returned early in the morning, and promptly ran back out the door as Revy pointed her guns at him for leaving them last night. After he managed to get back into the room, he was informed about what he was too do for the night, and he immediately set about doing it.

Rock and Dutch just sat around watching the TV waiting for night fall, while Revy cleaned her guns.

Just past sunset, Dutch's phone went off. After listing to the voice on the other end for a minute he hung it up. "Well," he said, "Balalaika is ready to move out. Revy, you're to go downstairs to the loading bay and meet up with her men. Rock and Benny, you're with me in her room."

Revy slammed the clips into both of her cutlasses. "About fuckin time if you ask me." She said, the predator look coming back into her eyes.

As they exited the room, Rock grabbed hold of her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Before she could protest, he covered her lips with his own, and soon she was not resisting at all.

When they finally broke for air, Revy looked at Rock with lust filled eyes. "Now where the hell did that come from mister?"

A sly smile played across his lips. "Come back later, and I will show you where that came from."

A playful smile spread across the gunners face. "Oh, you had better be damn sure not to let me down then Rock-baby. When I get back, you had better show me one hell of a time."

With one last slap on the cheek, she headed over to the elevator. "Keep the bed warm for me Rock; we'll be making good use of it tonight." She yelled out as the doors closed.

**Probably not my best work ever, but there it is. Sorry for this chapter being slow, but I promise that from here on out, they will pick up a bit. Once again please Review; you guys are the ones who keep me writing. See y'all in the next chapter.**

**Just as a warning, finals are coming up here for me, so I might not get another chapter out this month, but expect the next one to come out early in May. While I'm on summer break, I hope to be updating more often.**


	3. First Blood

**Well I got this chapter out a lot faster than I thought I would. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I actually had most of it written the same night I put out chapter 2, if y'all can believe that. Anyway, here we go with chapter 3, hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3**

_4:30 AM_

The phone going off next to his bed caused Rob Juvall to almost do a back flip. Reaching over to grab his phone he glanced at his alarm clock. _4:30AM?! What the fuck is the meaning of this? Someone had better be fucking dead or dying._

"Agent Juvall speaking," he said into the mouth piece.

"_Sir," _the voice on the other end seemed nervous, "_this is Officer Denor from the Miami Police Department."_

"What do you want Officer Denor."

"_Well sir, there has been a multiple homicide at a club known as The Playhouse."_

"And what the hell does this have to do with me? Murder is your department's job, not mine."

"_Well sir, you see. We have ID a couple of the victims, and they have all had connections with the Colombian Cartel here in Miami."_

At this, Rob jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. "Do you have a body count?"

_"Yes sir, there are 16 confirmed members of the Cartel dead, and also 3 civilians are dead. Several other civilians were injured, but nothing was life threatening. All the members of the Cartel that we could identify are dead, it there are any more, then they have fled the scene."_

"I'll be down there in 15 minutes, keep the fucking press out and no one is to talk to them. Is that understood?"

_"Yes sir."_

Getting dressed in record time, the swiped his keys off the counter, jumped into his car, and headed over to the club.

After 15 minutes on the road, Agent Juvall got out of his car in front of the bright neon lights spelling out the words 'The Playhouse'. The yellow tape was up, but there were reporters around every inch of it, trying to get a view of what might have happened.

Pushing his way through the crowd, he ducked under the tape, and was stopped by an officer. "Excuse me sir," the officer said, "but this is a restricted area, I am going to need to see you ID first."

Pulling out his wallet, he opened it show his FBI badge. "Now get the hell out of my way, and get this circus show called the press the fuck out of here. And who the hell is the lead on this one?"

The officer looked at his badge and then moved aside. "Very well sir, please head inside. Detective Green is the lead on this case sir."

Walking into the bar, the world seemed to change from the lights of downtown Miami, to the middle of a war zone. Bodies were littered all over the ground, leaning on the railings, and some half way through the glass. Walking up to the edge of the railing he looked over to see several uniformed officers on what would be the dance floor, and a couple of suits also.

One of the suits looked up and saw him. "You would be agent Juvall, right?"

The man had slick blond hair that was pulled back, and extremely pale skin. "Yeah, and you would be Detective Green, am I correct on this?"

The detective nodded. "Yup, welcome to the fucking slaughter house."

The agent walked around the catwalk, looking at different parts, and stopping to examine some of the bodies. The bodies were laid out as if there was a shout out between the people of the left side of the building, and the people on the right side. There were no bodies in the middle of the room, save for what he assumed as the club owner. Dead on the center of the dance floor with half of his face missing.

"We believe that each side of the club started shooting at each other, and then the winning side took the owner down to the floor and blew his brains out. Looks like the Colombians are fighting amongst themselves again."

Rob looked up to see Detective Green standing over his shoulder, and two more detectives behind him, one was older with gray hair, and other was an extremely young gun. It was the young one behind the detective that spoke. "Who are the followers Detective?" He asked turning back to the scene and continuing the walkthrough.

"This is Detective Murphy," he said pointing to the older man with gray hair, then he pointed to the other one, "and this is Detective Hodge."

During his walkthrough he noticed two things that did not make sense. One was that the back door was broken in, and the second was that there was a bullet hole in the middle of a wall that went clean through. The thing was, this hole was way away from where the bodies were located.

"Are the witnesses saying anything?" He asked.

"No, the shots started and everyone saw nothing. Normal."

Standing up, he cracked his back before he continued. "Well, you got a nice theory, but it is wrong."

The young detective started to get defense. "What the fuck do you mean by that? This is a clear cause of shoot-em up."

"True," he said walking towards the back door, "but it wasn't one side against the other."

He pointed to the back door. "This door is busted in, meaning that people charged in here and judging by some shell casings by your foot, this is where it all started."

_

* * *

12:00AM_

Rock, Dutch, and Balalaika were standing around Benny as he worked on his computer trying to hack into the security system at the club. After a few minutes he held up his fist in triumph. "Alright, those guys got nothin. There security is pathetic."

Balalaika took the phone her sergeant offered her. "Everything is set, get in position and wait for the command to go."

Revy was sitting in the van with Balalaika's men, waiting for good ol' fry-face to give them the go ahead. A low hum sounded through the van, and the leader of this unit, Sev she believed his name was, answered it. After listing for a moment he shut it and nodded to everyone in the van.

_Alright, _Revy thought, _it's about damn time I get to have some fun. Shit has been getting boring lately without havin anyone to kill._

Pulling on her mask, she went with the others and waited for the orders with the rest of the men. Eventually, Sev nodded to everyone, and he kicked in the door.

The loud music covered their entry, but nothing could help these poor bastards now. It was time to dance. Seeing the bouncer from last night, she raised her cutlasses and pulled the trigger.

_

* * *

4:45AM_

"So hold on," the young detective was saying, "you're trying to tell me that someone came in from the back door, stood in-between a dozen armed men, and killed them all? That is fucking ridiculous."

The older detective finally turned to the younger one. "Shut the hell up. This theory actually makes sense. But then the point is raised. How come we don't have any of the attackers in body bags? And what was the motive for the attack."

Rob looked closely at the spread of shell casings. These people brought an arsenal with them when they attacked this place. "Well the motive is easy. This is a drug place, they were more than likely after the drugs and money, and did you find any of that?"

Green shook his head. "No, any drugs and money have been cleaned from this place. But why leave all the guns?"

Rob sighed. Where these people really this stupid? "Because they had no need for them. There are enough shell casings here for a small army. The drugs and money, however, they did have a need for."

"That still doesn't explain how there is no evidence of the attackers."

"Well, there are two reasons for this, one is that they had the element of surprise, and two, was that they were extremely well organized and they knew what they were doing."

_

* * *

12:05 AM_

As soon as Revy let the first round go, all hell broke loose. Her first target went down like a brick, never even able to draw his guns. All of Balalaika's soldiers took cover behind different objects and started their own assault.

By now, all the civilians were running like hell to get out while ducking from the volley of bullets flying at them.

A snapping noise right by her head caused her to spin in place. Without even seeing, she pointed her gun up at the railing and fired. A second later she heard a body hit the ground.

"Hahahaha," she taunted, "is this all you fuckin pussies got. Come on out, it is time to fucking play."

Jumping up and grabbing the railing, she pulled herself up and over. Crouching down she saw no less than 3 men, all facing away from her and shooting at Balalaika's men. She leveled her guns with the men. "Ha, fucking target practice you fucking dumb asses."

_

* * *

5:00AM_

"So," Rob said turning to the three detectives, "what was the main goal of this hit. Anyone?"

Once again it was Detective Hodge that spoke up. "The money and the drugs, why else would they hit this place?"

He walked up to the young detective and slapped him upside the head. "Are you fucking stupid? Look at the bodies and tell me what is strange about it."

The young detective looked around, and just shrugged. Luckily, the older detective Murphy came to the rescue. "The only one killed, execution style, was the owner of the club. The rest were just in the way."

Rob pointed to the detective, "fan-fucking-tastic. So, what does this tell us about the people who did this?"

Green spoke up now. "So there target was the club owner. Maybe this was to show their force. You know new comers in town and they want to leave their marks."

"Right on the money Green."

_

* * *

12:07AM_

Dead bodies littered the floor all around them. Revy was walking around, stepping on the bodies. A slight movement forced her attention to the floor as she saw one of the men that was shoot try and reach for his gun. Walking over to him, she casually raised her boot, and stomped down hard on the hand that was reaching for the gun.

"You pour fucker," she said over the man's yelps of pain, "you picked the wrong night to come to work."

"Please, oh please god don't-"

The cutlasses pressing against his head shut him up, "Sorry, but 'god' ain't here tonight." With that said she pulled the trigger, blowing the side of his head off.

A yell forced her to look up from her kill, just in time to see Balalaika's men drag the club owner down onto the center of the dance floor. Placing him on his knees, three of her men got behind him and took out their side arms. "YOU ARE ALL FUCKING DEAD! YOU HERE ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! THE BOSS IS GOING TO KILL EACH OF YOU, THEN FUCK YOUR FAMILES TOO YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT!"

Revy walked calmly down to the back of the kneeling man. Leaning down she brought her lips near his ear. "You're the one who did this fucker. You said that if we wanted this city, then we would have to go to war. Well, here is your war you little piece of shit."

"YOU FUCKING BITC-" _BAM_.

_

* * *

5:05AM_

"So, if they were targeting this guy, then why would they go through all of this just to kill him?"

Hodge asked.

"You really are stupid, aren't you Hodge?" Juvall said sharply.

Seeing that they still didn't understand, he explained it to them. "Whenever a new group comes into another's territory with the intent of taking over, the first thing that they do is make an example. This was that example. They are showing the existing gangs here that they will take what they want, and they don't care who they have to kill in order to obtain what they want."

"Shit," Green hissed, "so what you're saying is that there is a new group coming into the city, with the intent on starting a war in order to get a hold on this city?"

"That is exactly what I am saying you. There is going to be a lot more bloodshed before this is all over unless we can track these people down. And even then it is going to be difficult."

"Why's that?" Hodge asked.

"You really are new to this whole thing aren't you Rookie? These people are extremely well organized, whoever they are. Has anyone checked the video tapes from the cameras in the corners?"

Murphy spoke up for this question. "Yeah, we don't know how this happened, but at the time of the shootings, the camera wasn't showing anything."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"All the camera angles, even the ones outside, were showing footage from the hour before hand. In other words, someone left a recording of what was going on before the showing, and replayed it while the attack was happening."

Juvall shook his head. "So, now we also have no video footage of the attackers. Just fucking great. Was there any show of forced entry into the security room?"

"Well, there were a couple of bullet holes in the door," Green said, "but there was no damage to the video system. Just two dead security guards."

"Great," Juvall sighed, "they are fucking taunting us."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" The rookie asked.

"Simple, somehow they managed to get into the security system and play a loop of recording. So, when the attack was happening, there wouldn't be anything on the cameras. They also left the security equipment intact for us, because they knew that there would be nothing for us to find."

"Well, how they hell could they do that? The security guards were found shot in their room without ever leaving, which means they had no idea what was going on." Hodge said again.

"Well, it is the digital age. They more than likely hacked into the system and screwed with the recording. This means they have an excellent tech supporter also. This is just getting fucking worse by the second." Juvall sighed. Damn, he needed some coffee.

Looking around the room one last time he stared at the strange bullet hole. "Hey Hodge," he called to the younger detective, "how many bodies?"

"19."

He looked over at the youngster. "No, there's 20."

All three detectives looked around the room, counting the bodies again. "What are you talking about," Murphy asked, "there are 19 bodies out here."

"Yes," he answered, "and there is one more behind that wall over there." He pointed to the wall with the stray bullet hole.

"Bullshit." Hodge said.

"Officer Denor," he called out to the uniformed officer that called him, "would you go behind that wall and tell me if there is a body behind it?"

The officer nodded and went through a door. A couple minutes later he came back. "Yes sir, there was a body behind the wall. Single shot to the side of the head. Dropped him dead."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Hodge said out loud.

"Well, Hodge is out for coffee, anyone else want one?"

"Shit," was all Hodge said as he left the scene.

_

* * *

12:15AM_

"I think that is all of them," Sev said coming up to her.

Revy nodded as she lit up the cigarette that was in her mouth. After taking a long drag she looked at the Russian. "Are we all cleaned up here Scooter?"

Sev scowled at the nickname, but he didn't argue with her. "Da, we have collected all that the Kapitan asked us too."

Revy sat down in a seat, surveying the carnage that they caused. It felt so good to be back into the thick of it. She hasn't had this sort of thrill in a long time. Well, take that back. Whenever she and Rock fucked like rabbits she got one hell of a fucking thrill, but this one was different.

"Good so we can get out of here. I got a date with a bottle of rum and a horny boyfriend."

"Yes, we are all leaving now."

"Good," she said with the cigarette still in between her lips.

Pulling out one of her cutlasses, she pulled out the clip. Checking to make sure that there were still a few bullets in the clip, she loaded it back up. Pulling back the slide, she loaded a bullet into the chamber. "Good, then I guess that this little fucker's time is up eh?"

Aiming the gun at one of the walls, she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the wall. There was a brief yell, and then silence. Sev looked at her with respect. "The Kapitan has always said that you were impressive, but now that I see you, I would say that is an understatement."

Smiling she put her cutlasses back into their holsters. "Well, good to know that I got the sis's approval then. Let's get the hell out of here before the cops show up. Those bastards don't take bribes as well as Watsup is."

_

* * *

5:10AM_

"No fucking way Agent Juvall," Green said as they were walking out of the club, "there is no fucking way that anyone could make that shot."

Juvall looked around at the intersection. _No camera's just fucking great._ "In most cases, yes it would be. But there are a few out there that are rumored to be that skilled."

"Who the fuck would that be?" Green asked.

"Any number of people. There are a shit ton of assassins and merc's out there. Anyone of them could've pulled that shot off. But for now we are not going to be worried about that. All that tells us is that the ones who did this were powerful enough to hire a high class assassin. Who are the major players in this city?"

Green rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. "The Italians and Columbians have the main say in a lot of organized crime around here. But we've never had enough to bring down either one."

"Well," Juvall said looking up at the club's sign again, "I would say that we got the makings of a good ol' gang war on our hands."

_

* * *

12:30AM_

"Very well done," Balalaika said turning to leave the main room, "my men will be dropping Revy off soon, I suggest that you all get some rest. From here on out, things are going to escalate. Tomorrow we take down the port and their bank. And after that, Rock, it'll be your turn to earn your stripes." And with that she left the room with Boris close on her heels.

Dutch slapped Benny on the back. "Hell of a job Benny-boy. Now get some sleep, I doubt that Jane let you sleep too much last night."

Benny's face turned slightly red at Dutch's comment. "Yeah," he said signing of his computer and leaving the room with Rock and Dutch, "I think that if where not doing anything tomorrow she might want to meet up with me again."

"Damn," Dutch muttered, "thank god she isn't with us all the time. Rock and Revy leaving every five minutes to fuck each other's brains out is hard enough, I have no idea how I would deal with it if you both were getting some all the time and I was the only one left out."

As the men came to their room, Benny and Rock where about to enter when Dutch pulled them both away from the door. "Dutch, what's-"Rock began before he was cutoff.

"As your employer, in recognition of the day's hard work, I'm taking the liberty of buying you both the first round at the bar downstairs."

Rock rubbed the back of his head, "what about Revy?"

"Oh hell Rock," Benny said, "you should know by now. If she is back here yet, the first place she would be going is the bar. We have a better chance waiting for her there than we would in the room."

Benny and Dutch proved to be right on their assumption of Revy's first stop. They were at the bar still working on their first drink when they heard the gunner enter the bar.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU FUCKERS DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME! WHAT THE HELL, YOU TOO ROCK?!"

Of course, you would have to be a dead man not to hear her. Without waiting for a reply, Revy hopped up to the bar and yelled down the bar, "HEY, Bartender, get me a glass and bottle of Bacardi, and put it on this fuckers tab." She said pushing Rock slightly.

The bartender came up to the group, "what type would you like?"

From the look on Revy's face, the bartender explained, "well, you see we have different flavors of Bacardi so if you want-"

Revy reached across the bar, grabbed the bartender and pulled him close. "Do I look like a fucking pussy to you? I'm in a really good fucking mood right now, so don't screw with it, give me the fucking good shit right now."

Pushing the bartender back, he set about doing what Revy had asked. Setting the bottle in front of her, she wasted no time in taking the top off and drinking straight from the bottle. The bartender turned to the men in the group. "And she is in a good mood right now?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dutch said smiling, "you should see her when she is in a bad mood, no bottle is safe."

The bartender looked back at Revy as she was raising the bottle back up to her lips. "I'd say that no bottle is safe from her no matter what mood she is in." He said before going back to work.

"So Revy," Dutch began as she came up for air, "I take it you had a good time."

"Oh hell yeah," she mumbled, "hell, almost as good as sex. But then, nothing could beat sex with this stud ya know?" She finished by pulling Rock into a rough head lock.

"Not something that we all needed to hear Revy," Benny said calmly sipping on his drink.

"Aww, to hell with ya Benny, you just got laid so lighten up."

Rock wasn't entirely sure, but it looked as if Benny's face was roughly the same color as his shirt. "Well," Dutch said pushing away from the bar, "we got another day of work tomorrow, so try and keep it under control tonight."

Throwing some money down on the bar, Dutch left with Benny close on his tail. Once the two were gone, Rock and Revy continued their drinking. "So," Revy said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "what we up too tomorrow then eh? Ol' Fry face got another gig for us eh?"

"Yeah," Rock said glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, "but I'm not sure this is the place Revy."

"Well come on then," Revy said standing up from the bar with bottle still in hand, "I'm more worked up then a horny virgin on prom night."

Didn't need to tell Rock twice, in a flash he paid the bartender, and then chased Revy to the elevator. Before the doors could even shut behind them, Revy had her arms around his neck, and her lips firmly glued to his. Running his hands down her sides, he firmly grabbed her ass, lifting her up.

Revy's legs wrapped around his waist, and he pushed her roughly against the wall. "Damn," she whispered in his ear, "I am clearly not the only one who's horny, am I big boy." She said grinding her hips firmly against his arousal.

He was entering the stage where his mind was going completely blank. The only thing he saw and cared about was the deadly beauty that was in his arms. He was so caught up, that he didn't notice that the elevator had stopped, or that the door had opened. A sharp intake of breath coming from the direction of the now open doors, brought Rock and Revy out of their trance and made them both turn their heads to see who it was.

The middle age couple was obviously in shock of what they were seeing, and Rock was in shock at having been caught in such a position. Revy was the first one to say anything. "Fuck off," she said reaching for the button to close the doors, "this one it taken, get your own unless you want a show. Then you'd have to pay us."

The door shut in the couples face, and Revy burst out in laughter. "Hahaha, did you see the look on those poor fuckers faces? Fucking priceless Rock."

Arriving on their floor, Revy half led, half dragged, Rock back to their suite. Opening the door, the two made their way in and to their room, all the while never breaking the seal between their lips. Entering their room, Revy forced Rock back onto the bed, and straddled him.

Her hands reached inside his shirt along near one of the buttons, and with a pulled she ripped the shirt open, throwing buttons everywhere. "I gotta admit," Revy said as she started to kiss his chest, "as much as I hate those damn white color shirts, I lover ripping them."

That was his last good white shirt. But no man in his right mind would argue about that right now. And, as fucked up as he was, Rock liked to think that he was in his right mind. Rolling her over, he got on top and roughly pulled off her shirt and virtually ripped off her bra. With her chest exposed to his gaze, he hungry attacked her.

He had only been with one other girl before Revy and that was while he was still in college. He guessed you could call her his girlfriend, but she broke it off with him as soon as a more successful man caught her eye. But compared to Revy, that girl had nothing. With the girl in college, it was always romance, slow rhythm, and usually boring. But with Revy, it was a fight for dominance and usually rough.

Most of the time she won, but sometimes he won. But no matter who won the fight for control, both of them were entirely spent after. And without a doubt, this night was going to prove to be no different.

Sliding his hands down her body, he managed to undo her belt and pull the zipper down on her daisy dukes. While he was working on her shorts, she made quick work of his belt and zipper. Roughly, the two forced each others paints down.

This is where the fight usually started. Revy wrapped her legs around him, lifted her hips, and used the momentum the roll the two over so that she was on top. With her o top, Revy held him firmly down and slowly lowered herself onto him. "Holy shit Rock," she mumbled with closed eyes, "do I ever tell you how fucking good this feels?"

Sitting up, he grabbed hold of her, and attacked one of her nipples. "Ohhh, fucking hell Rock. God damn."

While she was distracted, he leaned back and rolled so he was now the one on top. Grabbing her wrist in each hand, he forced her arms above her head and held them there. He looked into her eyes and saw the same hunger that was always there whenever she was with him, or whenever she was in a fight for that matter.

"What's the matter Rocky-baby?" She teased. "You going to sit there all day, or are you going to fuck me?"

"Revy, have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked.

A slight grin came onto her face. "Every day, now shut up and fuck me big boy."

* * *

Boss Loz, head of the Cartel in Miami was sitting across from all of his underbosses after word had reached him that one of their primary clubs had been hit, and that all of the men stationed there were dead, and all of the money and drugs were also missing. Scanning the room, all of his underbosses were slightly sweating despite the cool morning temperature.

Holding his hand out, one of his men placed a cigar in his hand, and lit it for him. After taking a deep breath of the smoke, he turned his full attention back to his underbosses. "So, what you are all trying to tell me, is that some fucking no name bastards not only managed to deal a blow to us, but now, all of you are sitting around me, and telling me that you have no fucking idea who they were?"

All of the bosses squired a bit in their seats, and one even took out a napkin to wipe the sweat off of his brow. "Is it possible boss," one of his men asked, "that these are people from Roanapur? We have not heard back from the assassin that you sent over there. How do we know that this is not some form of retribution?"

"Possible, but the last report I got from that ass hole before he turned on us, was that the businessman was dead, and that the big guy was dead too. Not trusting him, I got some hospital records to prove that both are dead."

"What about the bitch gunner that everyone seems to be afraid of, and that computer genius they are said to have," said another one.

"The computer fuck is no problem. He doesn't have the balls to go after us. And the bitch, well if she is here, then someone must be holding the leash on her, or I assume she would have hit us head on by now."

Finally, the oldest of the underbosses spoke up, "boss, we have it on reliable reports, which state that the Black Lagoon Company was on friendly terms with the Russians."

Loz thought about this. "That is more than likely who is holding the leash on the bitch then. But they would be coming here alone then. The Russians would have no support here in Miami, and not even those fucking ruskies would be dumb enough to come here into this city."

"So," the youngest boss of the group spoke up, "we going on a hunt then boss? I can't wait to fuck those bitches up."

Loz got up and walked towards his house. All of the underbosses stood and followed him. "I want everyone," he said without looking back, "I want every gun we have up and out on the street. Find those fuckers who did this, and put them into the fucking ground."

He turned back to his underbosses, and pulled out his gun. "Last one of you fuckers in my sight will find a bullet in your back." His house was vacant almost immediately.

* * *

Boss Bianchi of the Italian Mafia sat behind a desk as he listened to a report. "-the Columbians have no idea who it was that hit them boss. Whoever it is, they are organized and deadly."

Bianchi turned to his right hand man, Rizzo, once he had finished speaking. "Any chance that they are from Roanapur?"

"Not sure Boss," Rizzo said, "they could be, but it is not likely. Why would people from Roanapur come all the way over here to the states?"

"From what I've heard of that city, they do not care how far they have to travel, they just want to kill. And they will go after anyone who fucks with them."

"So what do you want us to do about his boss?"

"I have no idea who they are, but they are fucking with the Columbians. There is an old saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Rizzo, I want you to see if you can't track down anyone who came into this city with a foreign passport. I want to meet these people who are making the Columbians life hell."

**Well, there it is. Hope y'all liked it. Please review, I am not kidding when I say that you guys give me the motivation to continue writing. **

**Also, just because I want to see, can anyone name the movie that I kinda used to format this chapter? I hope y'all liked this style, cause I will more than likely going to be using this type of format in a couple of the chapters in the near future of this story. Give ya a hint, a sequel to it came out not too long ago. I also consider it one of the best movies of all time.**

**Unfortunately, I have finals and presentations over the next two weeks, so do not expect anything to be coming out anytime soon. If y'all like this one, I encourage you to read my other stories. Well, see y'all in the next chapter.**


	4. Meeting New Friends

**Hi everyone. No I am not dead, I just my train of thought in this story and am semi reworking it. I realize how long it has been since I updated, and for that I am really sorry. I will try and get some more out whenever I can. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 4. **

**Chapter 4**

"Ah shit Rock, did you fuckin leave a god damn wakeup call or something? Fuck."

Reaching over to the small night stand he looked at the clock. _7am, what the fuck, I didn't set any wake up call._ Picking up the phone he brought it to his ear. "Hello, Rock Speaking."

"_Rock, it's Dutch. Get yours and Revy's asses down to Balalaika's suite. She wants to speak to all of us. Apparently something's come up. Our changes have changed slightly."_

"Alright, we'll be down in fifteen minutes or so."

"_Sorry Rock, no time for you two to have you're good morning fucking. You two are like god damn bunnies. You got a few minutes to get down here._"

The line went dead, so Rock dropped the phone back onto the receiver. "What the hell was that about Rock?" Revy asked rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes.

Getting out of bed he put on some of his cloths and threw Revy's underwear and shorts at her. "Ms. Balalaika wants to meet with all of us. Something has come up and she is changing our plans for some reason or other."

"Ah fuck, she has worst god damn sense of timing ever. Fuck!"

One thing about Revy that no one would deny was that she was not a morning person. While Revy was still changing, Rock placed a cigarette into his mouth and lit it up. After taking one long drag he handed it to Revy. After she had gotten a couple of drags in she handed it back to him. "Come on," she said after Rock stuffed the cigarette out, "let's go see what ol' fry face wants now."

* * *

Balalaika's room was filled with the higher ranking members of Hotel Moscow. Balalaika was sitting behind the one desk in the room and Dutch and Benny were sitting in two of the three chairs in front of the desk. "Ah Rock, and Two Hands, so glad you two could join us this morning."

"Yeah yeah, we get the picture we're late. What's new?" Revy stated holding up her hands.

"Well, we've had a new development as of last night. Apparently word or our assault has run through the streets, and in the interest of gathering information, I left some bait out." Balalaika explained pulling out a cigar.

Rock sat down in an empty chair in front of the desk. "I take it you found out something."

"Of course my dear Rock. It appears that our actions caught the attention of the local Italians in town."

"Not too be a smart ass or anything. But wasn't that kinda the point sister?" Revy asked sitting on the arm of Rocks chair.

"It was indeed, but I was not expecting this. The Italians are anxious to meet whoever pulled off the hit, and so they sent word out on the street looking for us."

"And I take it that you let them find us?" Rock asked trying to figure out where she was going.

"More specifically Rock, I let them find you." She answered lighting her cigar.

"What do you mean 'you let them find me'?"

"Quiet simply Rock, it is just a modification of our original plan. You see, I let it get out that there is a new player in the game. A new Japanese man looking to make his mark on this land. And sure enough the Italians fell on it. Within just an hour we had word that they wanted a meeting with you."

"Hold on sis," Revy said standing. "If you gave out word about Rock on the street, odds are the cops or even the Columbians will get word of it."

"Well, that is why we came along isn't it? Rock will be protected at all times of course, but now Two Hands I suggest it would be wise to start wearing your gun at all times."

Eager to move the plan forward Rock proceeded. "So when is the meeting and who all is going with me?"

"Well, I believe they said it was to be just you and two others. I would suggest that you take Miss Two Hands and Dutchy here. Say that their hired help or something. But do make it believable. The meeting will be held at 3pm. They gave us their address about where to meet them."

"What exactly am I to be discussing with them at this 'meeting'? And what is the address."

Balalaika slid him a folder across the desk and waited for him to open it before she continued. "The address is in here, and also there are papers in there that contain information about a shipment of cocaine for the Columbians. As a show of good faith, I want you to give it to them, let them do the work for a change. Then I want you to try and set up a trade route. Tell them that you have hired mercenaries to help you with the unloading of your product, but you want a place to store it first. With any luck they will give us something of value."

Rock flipped through a few of the papers before shutting the folder. "Is there anything else I need to know before we leave?"

Balalaika nodded and waved one of her men forward. "We have to try and make this look professional, so Dutch, Revy. We've had suits made for the both of you. Please put them on before you leave."

Dutch stood up and took his suit without complaint. "Hey, not bad at all. I think this coat will actually fit me. I'm still keeping my sunglasses on though."

Revy however, looked like the man was holding up a snake to her face. "No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell. Will you ever get me to wear that!"

"Oh come on Revy," Rock said looking over the suit coat and paints, "I think you will look really good in it."

Revy still looked like the thing was going to bite her, but eventually she ripped it out of the soldiers hands. "I swear, if any of you fuckers get a picture of me in this I will personally rip your balls off!"

* * *

At roughly quarter to three Rock, Revy, and Dutch were driving out to the location in one of the black SUV's that Balalaika had procured upon their arrival. Rock was sitting in the back of the car, while Revy and Dutch sat up front. He had no idea how the Russian Mob Boss had gotten all of their sizes, but the suits that she bought fit all of them perfectly.

Dutch looked good in the suit and made it look natural. Revy however, looked completely out of place and mostly hilarious. It took quite a while for Rock to convince her to put on the suit, and even then it took longer for him to convince her that she looked good in it. Even after all of the flattery he gave her, is still took him offering to buy her a fifth of Bacardi 151 to get her to go along with it.

"Alright Rock," Revy said looking back at him. "What the fuck are we gonna do once we get there. I mean, this is the whole reason that Balalaika brought us with her, your slick tongue."

Rock had been thinking of his plan for talking ever since they left the meeting with Balalaika. Too much force could be dangerous, while not enough will prove that they were not serious. "When we pull up, you two will exit first. Then come around and open my door for me. After I step out I will do all of the talking. Keep your guns hidden at all times unless I ask you to do something. They will more than likely as for some kind of demonstration or something, so we will have to show them something."

"Shit Rock, sounds like you've been making drug deals all your life." Dutch said exiting the freeway.

"No, but after dealing with the business world before I joined you guys, and then all the practice I've had since. I believe I got a fairly good idea about how to handle these situations."

"Okay, so what do we do if things become royally fucked?" Revy asked checking that both of her guns were still in place.

"We shoot our way out. Revy take not of all their defensive points. Rock, if shit starts going south during the talking, let us know somehow. I don't wanna be caught by surprise. You got your gun on ya?"

Rock reached inside his suit jacked and felt the handle of the 9mm that Revy had bought him. It still felt odd wearing a weapon, but he supposed that he would rather have it and not need; rather than need it and not have it.

"Here we are kids. Time to earn out pay."

Dutch's words broke Rock out of his musings long enough to look up at the wall of white stone that was in front of them and a metal gate that was closed. Coming up to the gate, two men came up to either side of the vehicle so Dutch rolled down his window. "You lost your way there stranger?"

"No sir," Dutch said putting the car into park. "We're here for a meeting, your boss is expecting us. In the back is Mister Yamada is here."

The man stood back for a second and pulled out his radio. After a moment of talking he waved the other guard off. "Please go inside," The man waved as the gate opened. "At the top of the hill you will see the entrance, pull up to it and you will be taken to Boss Bianchi. He's been expecting you."

After nodding his thanks, Dutch rolled up his window and proceeded up to the house. Although one could hardly call it a house. It stood at least three stories high, and made out of white brick. The front yard had several looking flower and the lawn looked like it was kept up perfectly. "Fuckin-A, you taken notes Rock? We gotta get ourselves a house like this one of these days."

"Shit, already talkin about buying a house together? Damn you two sure do move fast don't you?"

Rock started to blush at Dutch's comment, but then quickly fought it down as he saw the entrance come into view. Once the vehicle came to a stop, both Dutch and Revy got out and came around to his door. After they opened it for him, he stepped out and walked up to the men that were sent to greet them.

"Mr. Yamada I presume."

The man who spoke was at the front of the group. His long black hair was slicked back and put into a pony tail. "Yes." He acknowledged.

"My name is Rizzo. I'm here to take you to see Boss Bianchi. So, if you will please follow me I will show you and your friends the way."

Rock scanned the house as Rizzo guided them through. Every now and then he would stop and explain something to them. Rock was starting to lose his patience however after the third time they stopped to admire something that 'came from Japan'. All the art in this place was just a cheap knock-off. "Mr. Rizzo," he said getting the man's attention. "I do not like to be delayed. I have other meetings today as well. I'm here right now as a courtesy and nothing more. If you insist on wasting anymore of my time, then I shall take my leave now."

Rizzo looked at him for a moment, swallowed hard, and nodded. "Very well, please come this way."

Rizzo started to lead them towards the back of the house. When they reached a door leading to the outside, Rizzo had them stop a moment. Outside the clear glass windows, a man was tied up to a chair with duck tape. There was another piece of tape over his mouth to keep him from yelling. An elderly man with white hair and a lot of wrinkles in his face stepped forward with a baseball bat.

He pointed the bat at the man and mouthed something to him. _Sound proof glass huh? Well I guess that is handy to have._

The man in the chair shook his head almost violently from side to side, obviously trying to deny what the older man was saying. Apparently not satisfied with his answer, the older man swung the bat in a downward arc and slammed it onto the man's knee.

Rock guessed it was a testament to the time that he had spent in Roanapur and how corrupted he had become that he hardly flinched as he watched the knee collapse in. The old man raised the bat again and brought it down onto the man's shoulder. Once the older man stepped back, Rizzo went out the doors, and shut them again behind him. Rizzo walked up to the old man and whispered something into his ear. Nodding his consent, the old man waved his hand and two large men picked the man up, chair and all, and walked him off towards a shed in the back of the yard.

Walking up to the house, the old man took a towel and wiped the blood off of his hands. One of his guards opened the door for him and he stepped inside. "Welcome," the old man said extending his hand for Rock. "My name is Mr. Bianchi. And you must be Mr. Yamada am I correct?"

Rock took the offered hand. "Yes you would be Mr. Bianchi. I hope that we weren't interrupting anything."

Bianchi looked back over his shoulder. "No, I must apologize to you. I only recently heard of that mans traitorous actions, and I cannot have that kind of thing. You understand right?"

"Very much so."

A tall man came forward with a small box. Bianchi opened it and took out a cigar, he then offered one to Rock, but he politely declined. Cigarettes were good; he just didn't have a taste for cigars. "So, Mr. Yamada, are you going to introduce me to your friends here?"

Rock shrugged. "Nothing more than hired hands while I'm here in the America. They do earn their pay though."

Bianchi looked at the two people in disgust. "Merc's. Never trusted them. I assume that they are not all that you have."

Rock nodded. "You would be correct in that assumption. Now, may we please get to business? You are the ones who called us. Not the other way around."

Bianchi walked past him and then motioned for him to follow. They entered a larger room with several couches in it. Bianchi sat in one, so Rock sat down directly across from him. Dutch and Revy taking up positions on either side. Bianchi breathed in deep on his cigar before he began to speak. "Alright kid, I'm gonna lay it all out for you. Whoever it is that you work for did one hell of a job on those Columbian bastards, and that tickles me. But you should know this. Anyone fucks with us, and there will be no safe on this earth for you to hide. No one dares fuck with us kid."

_He thinks himself invincible. What a fucking fool._ "We have no interest in your organization Mr. Bianchi. In fact, we wish to work with you."

Bianchi looked at him for a few moments before he started to chuckle. "Ha, 'work with us'? You can try and shovel that shit onto someone else kid; I'm not going to fall for that bullshit."

Rock figured this would happen. Reaching down he picked up his brief case and set it on the table. "What the fuck is this kid?" Bianchi asked.

Instead of answering, Rock opened the case and pulled out the envelope that Ms. Balalaika had handed him this morning. Without opening it, he handed it over to Bianchi.

The old man looked at it for a moment, then opened it and started to read what its contents were. Soon enough, the man's eyes were starting to bulge out of his head. "Is this genuine?"

Rock nodded. "Yes. We have confirmed that information through several sources. Think of this, how would you say it, oh yes, as an olive branch. It is our gift to you to prove our willingness for cooperation."

Bianchi looked over the file, and then handed it off to Rizzo. "Well, thank you for the information Mr. Yamada." Bianchi said while standing.

Sensing that their welcome was over, Rock stood as well. "My associates will show you to the door. If your information turns out to be true, then we will contact you again."

Rock started to leave the room, but then thought of something. Turning back around he faced the old man. "I would advise against sending anyone after us. The last ones to try that were the Columbians, and you can see what that earned them. Good day, Mr. Bianchi."

With a slight bow, Rock led Revy and Dutch out of the house.

* * *

At the Miami police station, Agent Juvall was leaning back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. _How the hell did they do it? Hacked the system? But they left no trail and no one alive to tell us anything. Shit this is nothing more than a dead end._

What was even worse than the little to no evidence they had, was the few detectives that he had to work with. They were of no help, and were actually starting to cause him problems. Sensing someone standing beside him, he picked his head up and looked at Detective Green. "Well," Juvall said raising his hands. "We got anything from the bullets?"

Green shook his head. "No. Most were 9mm rounds, no distinct identification marks on the bullets. Whoever did this must've had an arsenal with them, but we don't have any idea on where they could've gotten so many weapons without us noticing."

"Of course, here in the US it is next to impossible to get a gun…like tha-"

Juvall shot up out of his chair. "The weapons didn't come from the US, which means that they must've brought them in by ship. Look for freighters that have arrived in the last couple of weeks. I want to know who was on them, and what they were carrying. Also, checks all the flights into the US, look for passports, and see if anything pops up."

Green glared at him. "That is a hell of a lot of red tape that we're going to have to go through."

"Well, you have a whole station here filled with cops don't you? Then get it done before the next group of people turn up dead."

* * *

"So, what's next for us boss man?"

"We go back to the hotel for now. Balalaika is going to contact us when she needs us again. Until then, consider yourself on leave, as it were."

"Alright Rock-baby, you here that? We're hittin the bar's tonight baby!"

Rock smiled at her. Things had gone well with Bianchi, but he had a feeling that the old man was harder to fool than he looked. But more than that, he felt that what they were doing was pointless. What were Balalaika's goals in all of this? "Dutch," he asked tentatively from the back. "What is Balalaika doing here in the US?"

"Shit Rock, I don't know, and I don't ask questions. But if I were to guess, it is more than likely going to be like Japan. She is here to stir things up, and give the Russian's a nice place to start. Basically, she is here to remove the Italians and the Columbians from their ground."

"Another war." He whispered.

Revy, having heard him, turned back around. "Rock, we ain't gonna go through the same shit we did in Japan, are we?"

He shook his head. "No." He had learned his lesson the hard way. "I just want this job to be done. I want to get back to Roanapur."

"Shit Rock, you feelin okay?"

Perhaps he wasn't feeling okay, but for some reason, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen here. He only hoped that they could complete the job and get out of the US before that bad feeling became a reality.

**Sorry for the short and boring chapter, but I knew that I had to get something out for this story. I had originally thought to make this chapter long, and had started to write more to it, but then decided that this was a good stopping point for this one. I promise y'all, I will not make you wait half a year again between updates. I have an idea about how I want this story to go, so hopefully I will get more out to you. For those of you who have been following this story, that you so much for your support. I didn't mean to leave you all in the dark for so long.**

**Anyway, once again sorry for the short chapter, but I promise it will speed up soon. See y'all in the next chapter.**


End file.
